The HIV Pediatrics Workshop is organized on an annual basis prior to the biennially organized IAS or AIDS Conference. The 8th edition of the HIV Pediatrics Workshop will be organized in Durban, South Africa, July 15- 16, 2016. The program will include the following topics: ? Antiretroviral treatment of pediatric HIV infection ? Management of Pediatric HIV ? Emerging Issues in prevention of mother to child HIV transmission ? HIV infection and adolescents (perinatally and behaviorally infected) ? Complications of HIV and their management ? Co-infections and management in HIV-infected children ? Implementation science research in PMTCT and pediatric HIV In general each session includes a plenary lecture or set of related scientific overviews presented by invited speakers who are expert in the subject area followed by oral abstract presentations in the same topic area. The number of abstracts submitted to the meeting has increased dramatically in the past years and the quality of abstracts, posters and oral presentations has improved. The meeting also includes debates and panel discussions as alternative formats to provide opportunities to synthesize and share the latest developments in the field and to bring together individuals from different domains in an engaging interchange. The meeting brings together junior and senior researchers as well as investigators and experts in pediatric, adolescent and maternal HIV from the North and South to present their findings and synergize collaborations. The meeting includes several Young Investigator Awards for best presentations to encourage research in the pediatric HIV field by junior investigators. Additionally, the meeting provides scholarships for a number of individuals with accepted abstracts from developing countries to enable attendance and facilitate North-South interchange. Increasingly clinicians and program managers are attending the meeting, sharing field experience and providing important knowledge around the translation of research results to policy and implementation. Attendance has increased substantially (more than 200 attendees in 2015). Overall, one in two delegates resides in a low income country and 75% of all delegates are female. In 2015, a total of 35 young investigators and 10 academics from resource constrained settings.